


you can't risk falling off your throne

by spikeybuns



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, I wrote this a few months ago, but i want people to see it, kinda hate it ngl, loosely based off of a diakko lmp animatic, mirror regina, oh yeah, regina might be a bit ooc, repressed lesbian regina, taylor comforts regina, taylor tells a pun too, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeybuns/pseuds/spikeybuns
Summary: regina genuinely enjoys a party for the first time.orlittle miss perfect songfic
Relationships: Taylor Wedell/Regina George
Kudos: 2





	you can't risk falling off your throne

One night my friend stayed over  
We laughed, and drank and ordered  
Something about her drew me in  
What? It's totally platonic

“Taylor?” Regina was surprised to see the blonde at the little get together she was invited to. “Oh, hello!” Taylor blushed a bit, but not enough for Regina to notice. “What are you doing here?” Regina was convinced this was Gretchen’s party, and that no one who was considered weird was here. Yet here she was, ‘bucket girl’ was standing right in front of her. The pretty girl who walked by her locker long, long ago. She remembers that day so clearly.

Regina was chatting with Gretchen and Karen by her locker, it was normal. They did this everyday before classes would start. But as Gretchen was talking, someone caught her attention. A blonde with two brunettes beside her. She was the tallest in her friend group and was currently munching on some chocolate-chip cookies. Regina felt weird. Why did her heart suddenly speed up? Why’d her stomach erupt with butterflies? She shook it off, Regina was just having a bad day.

“Didn’t Cady tell you? I invited you and the others!” Regina finally took the time to look around. She saw Caitlyn Caussin, Dawn Schweitzer, Lizzie Therman, heck, even the Danny DeVito girl was here! “Oh, wow. I thought this was like, Gretchen’s party or something.” Another thing to note was that Regina hardly remembers what anyone’s house looked like. She felt like she didn’t need to waste time in memorizing houses if all she did was party and leave.

Now she knew this was Taylor’s house. She didn’t feel like partying and leaving, she felt like actually getting to know the girl. They’ve talked quite a bit recently, since Regina was forced to take choir.

That night was so exciting  
Her smirks were so enticing  
Hours speed by like seconds  
Then, what happens is iconic

The little party died down by now, the loud music playing in Taylor’s living room was muffled in her room. She offered that she and Regina should hang out there, as they were convinced they were the only sober ones left. Taylor drank juice all night, Regina just having a few sips of water. “I’m surprised, you’re not drinking?” She asked, getting her glass of orange juice that sat down on her table. “Nope, I gotta drive Karen and Gretchen home.” Taylor nodded, that was understandable.

She takes a sip, I bite my lip  
She tells a joke, I nearly choke  
She braids my hair, I sit there  
Blacking out for the first time

Taylor took a sip, maybe a bit too quick as some juice fell down the side of her mouth. Regina bit her lip, she wasn’t sure why, but it seemed so attractive to her. The blonde beside her blushed in embarrassment. “Oops.” She wiped the juice off with the back of her hand before taking her green jacket off and getting the remainder of the spilled juice on it. “Anyways..” Regina looked her up and down, hardly even noticing the blonde blush. “What do bees use to brush their hair?” Regina furrowed her eyebrows, was Taylor telling a joke? “I dunno, what?”

“A honeycomb!”

Regina doesn’t remember why puns were so funny all of a sudden, she just burst out into laughter. Taylor smiled, chuckling a bit as well. “No one’s ever laughed at my puns as much as you have. You deserve a reward!” The blonde was proud of herself. “Cookies?” Regina has had Taylor’s cookies once, and that's only because the other blonde’s box of cookies somehow made it into Regina’s bag. “Mmm, nope. I ran out of chocolate chips and I haven’t bought another bag yet, so how about I braid your hair instead?”

“Sure!” Regina replied. And soon, Taylor was gently tugging on Regina’s hair, holding three separate sections in her hands and twisting them over each other. “Your hair is really soft.” She giggled. Regina hummed, closing her eyes. This was the first time she lost focus, the first time she blacked out at a party. Despite being Regina George, she only ever let herself get tipsy at a party. She never blacked out, remembering vividly what happened at each and every party she’d ever been to.

Next thing I know I lose control  
I finally kiss her but oh no  
I see a face in my window  
Then my brain starts to go

“Okay, I’m almost done!” Taylor chirped, which brought Regina back to reality. The blonde blinked, her feelings completely overtaking her body. Before Taylor could tie the braided hair together, Regina turned around quickly, which caused her hair to slap the other girl lightly. “Regin-” She was cut off by Regina’s lips. Taylor froze, she wanted this to happen, she just didn’t expect it to be now. She closed her eyes, but before she could respond, Regina pulled away.

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
No, you can't risk falling off your throne  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
Love is something you don't even know  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Suddenly, Taylor disappeared along with the music everyone else was playing. Regina stumbled back in shock. She looked around frantically, spotting a mirror. Regina walked up to it, she didn’t see herself. Well, she did, but a much more disappointed version.

“What are you doing?” The reflection spoke in this demonic yet angelic voice.

“What?” Regina softly replied. “What are you doing?” Mirror-Regina spoke again, jumping out and causing Regina to stumble backward and fall. “You idiot!” They spoke again, bending over to flick Regina’s forehead.

“You’re risking your throne!”

“You can't risk falling off your throne”

Their words echoed in Regina’s mind. Tears spilled, streaming down her cheeks. She knew exactly what Mirror-Regina was talking about. The reflection continued to taunt her, she couldn’t do anything about it. Until she felt someone shaking her.

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
Love

“Regina?” Taylor’s soft voice shook Regina back into reality.

You don't even know  
Rewind, induce amnesia  
Deny the truth, that's easier

“Are you okay?” Regina gave a simple nod, letting Taylor play with her hair to calm her down. Regina knew that Taylor knew she was lying, but the other blonde decided not to push too much. She allowed Regina to deny the truth, that was easier for the platinum blonde, right?

You're just confused, believe her  
When she says there's nothing there

“You know, you started crying when you looked into the mirror.” Taylor was now holding Regina in her lap, the both of them still on the floor. “I’m not sure what you saw, but, all I see there is a pretty girl and me.” Regina sighed with a smile. The compliment sounded so genuine, she could feel Taylor’s hot breath on her neck. The other girl was so gentle with her, Regina didn’t know why she was being gentle, but it felt nice.

So they sat there together in silence, just looking at each other in the mirror. Not even the music coming from Taylor’s living room or the drunk teens broke their silence.

It's never worth it  
When you're little miss perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i still dont know how to make the text italic


End file.
